Forum:Kapitel 659 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Madara scheint wieder etwas frei zu drehen nachdem er sein Rinnegan wieder hat und er beschwört aus Zetsu das Gedou Mazou wieder herbei. Die Wunden Madara´s sind dann auch Komplett verheilt und Obito und die schwarze hälfte von Zetsu unterhalten sich. Madara scheint auch so etwas wie das Shinra Tensei zu beherrschen da irgend wie alle Bijuu´s weg geschleudert wurden und Madara will mit der Gedou Mazou alle Bijuu´s mit einemal einsaugen. Da er sie mit Ketten festhält. Da find ich das Kishi jetzt wirklich übertreibt was sollen den jetzt noch Naruto und Co. da gegen halten können. Entweder Kishi will wirklich das die Bösen gewinnen od das müsste ja schon was sehr spektakuläres und unerwartetes Passieren um da gegen zu halten. Wenn man das mit dem letzten Kapitel vergleicht scheint doch mehr kraft in den augen zu liegen als wir alle dachten.... Wie mein Vorredner bereits erwähnte,scheint der kampf nun doch sehr unausgewogwen und sollte madara das juubi '''MIT Gyuuki und Kurama erneut '''wiederbeleben, sieht es für naruto und die allianz doch wohl mehr als nur schlecht aus. Anscheinend hat jedes Rinnegan-Auge wie beim Sharingan verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Wäre es ein Mangekyou-Sharingan könnte man denken, dass Madara Amaterasu einsetzt. Jedenfalls wurde diese Gestik so öfters bei Sasuke/Itachi eingesetzt. Aber für mich sieht es eher so aus, als ob dieses Limbo Hengoku eine zielgerichtete Form von Shinra Tensei ist. Und wie will Madara bitte so schnell die beiden Jinchuuriki trennen? Es soll doch sonst immer mehrere Tage gedauert haben. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 14:35, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Da madara sowieso als stärkstes lebendes Etwas aller zeiten dargestellt wird, gehe ich gehe mal davon aus, dass madara aufgrund seiner alles überragenden fähigkeiten diesen langwierigen Fähigkeiten einfach beschleunigen wird. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: ich selbst kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Das einzige, dass meiner meinung nach - ob mehr oder weniger wissen wir ja nicht - helfen könnte wären schatten-/holzdoppelgänger, wie naruto es beim senchakra auch gemacht hat Am Ende stellt sich raus, dass Madara sofort in einem Genjutsu gefangen wurde, nachdem er sein Auge geöffnet hat :) Aber ich finde cool, dass er sofort die Gedo Mazo beschworen hat - auch wenn ich dachte, dass der Baum selbst jetzt das ist, was von Gedo Mazo übrig war. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:36, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) außer Gaara haben die andern 4 Kage noch nichts weiter gemacht. die müssten doch jetzt auch mal wieder in Aktion treten. ich frage mich aber auch ob Madara sein anders Rinnegan Auge noch bekommt. weil dann dürften die Bijuu´s und Shinobi erst recht keine Chance mehr gegen Madara haben. aber vielleicht gekommt Sasuke od Naruto das Augen um das Kraft-verhältnis wieder etwas aus zu gleichen. @Shiromaru falls am Ende Madara wirklich in einem Gen-Jutsu steckt könnte es sich eigendlich nur dabei um Izanami handel. welches vielleicht von Sasuke aus gehen könnte. dann wäre nur zu klären wie Sasuke so schnell erlernen konnte. ich hab mir gerade nochmal Überlegt wie man es verhindern könnte das Madara die Bijuu´s ein saugt. was wen Sasuke da zwischen springen würde und dann mit seinem Suano´o versucht die Ketten zu durchen trennen. es aber beim erstenmal nicht klappt. Sasuke wieder mal ein dicken Hals bekommt und sein ganzen Frust in ein Hass Power-Upgrade dür sein Susano´o steckt so das es sich wiedermal weiterentwickelt und es dann auch so riesen Groß ist das Susano´o von Madara. wie würdet ihr das finden ?? Ich habe auch noch ein paar theorien. Vorab erstmal, ich glaube wir sind uns allen wohl ganz sicher, dass Naruto die Reinkanation vom Ruikido Sennin ist und somit die Seele von ihn in sich trägt. Meine erste theorie ist, dass Obitos Rinnegan iwie auf Umwegen bei Naruto landet und er so zumindest noch eine Chance gegen Madara hat. Naruto kriegt das Sharingan von Sasuke und erweckt im weiteren verlauf das Rinnegan. Zuletzt noch Naruto bekommt die andere hälfte von Kurama vollständig in sich und noch ein teil der chakras von den anderen bijuus und das ist das so als er ob er die kraft vom juubi hat und so kommt es zum endkampf Falls Naruto wirklich an das Rinnegan ran kommt dann wäre die nächste große Frage was Naruto damit an stellen kann. Naruto kämpft ja nur mit seinen Schattendoppelgänger und hat eine ganze Menge Rasengan Varianten drauf. Daher zweifel ich noch etwas das Naruto mit dem Rinnegan plötzlich ein Feuerwerk von neuen Jutsu´s starten(damit mein ich Rasengan freie Jutsu´s). Bei Sasuke+Rinnegan könnte ich mir das eher vorstellen da es auch viel mehr zu Sasuke´s Kampf-Stil passen würde. Naruto und Rinnegan (Augenkunst) wiederspricht sich irgendwie und gibt überhaupt keinen Sinn für mich!!!Er hat noch nie mit irgendeiner Augenkunst jemals gekämpft und er hat die Körperenergie vererbt bekommen, Sasuke die Geistenergie vom alten Rikuudo!!!Ideswegen glaube ich und darauf wird es auch hinauslaufen daß Naruto und Sasuke zusammen Madara besiegen (Kishi hebt ja meistens die Kraft der Freundschaft, zusammenhalt und so hervor) und den ewigen fluch der söhne vom Rikuudo brechen (in dem Fall kämpfen ja Senju und Uchiha zusammen) aber Madara ist mal echt Bärenstark, bin gespannt wie es weitergeht ^^ loker bleiben waren ja nur solche theorien ^^ und was meint ihr zu meiner letzten theorie mit den vereinten chakras der bijuus in naruto? Wenn, aber auch nur wenn Naruto ein Sharingan bekommen würde, wäre es eher das von Obito, da dieser ja laut dem schwarzen Zetsu ohne ihn schon längst tot wäre. "In fact, if I hadn't leeched onto you you'd allready been dead..." Bei Sasuke würde das doch überhaupt keinen Sinn machen, da dieser ja voll im Geschehen ist und seine beiden Augen braucht. Zur "Izanami"-Theorie: Als Itachi sein MS auf Sasuke übertragen hat, müsste er denn nicht auch seine visuellen Jutzus übertragen haben? (siehe Amaterasu) Und zu der Aussage, dass es Tage immer gedauert hat, bis die Bijus extrahiert worden waren: nur eine Vermutung aber vielleicht verhält es sich anders, wenn man in der Biju-Form ist und man wird dem Biju-Chackra entmächtigt (Naruto + Bee sind es zur zeit!). --LoNaUchi (Diskussion) 15:20, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ich frage mich ob eine Kyuubi Susano´o Kompi gegen Madara eine Chance hätte od ob das auch nicht gegen ihn funktioniert. Weis jemand ob nächste Woche eine Pause ist od ob ein Kapitel rscheinen wird. Ich kann höchstens vermuten das wenn Sasuke das Izanami benutzten tut es vielleicht von Itachi gelernt hat während dem Kampf gegen Kabuto weil Itachi ja ausführlich die Funktion erklärt hat. Kann also sein das Sasuke verstanden hat wie man es benutzt. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 09:01, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) wann auch immer dieser Kampf enden mag. Kishi kann das Ende von Madara nicht so machen das er durch eine Diskussion mit Naruto od wem auch immer dann seine Meinung ändert und ein Guter wird. das wäre dann ein viel zu schwaches Ende für Madara und es wäre auch viel zu unglaubwürdig. Ich denke eher, dass bei seinem Plan etwas schief gehen könnte und er am Ende selbst unter sein Genjutsu fällt, aber sonst niemand...wie das möglich sein sollte, weiß ich aber nicht. Durch reine Kraft dürfte es für Kishi in meinen Augen relativ schwierig werden eine Niederlage Madaras glaubhaft darzustellen...da er ja jetzt schon so stark scheint wie Obito im Sage Modus. Mfg Tobi78.43.114.50 12:24, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC)